Neko Neko Mimi
by SannyLim
Summary: Nero got stuck in a neko form, unable to transform back into his human form without a little 'special help' from Dante. Will he be able to turn back into his original human form, or he will be stuck in this neko form forever? Rated Mature for hot yaoi


**Neko Neko Mimi **

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**This story has:** hot yaoi sex

The elder stoke the back of Neroko ears lovingly, enjoyed the soft purring Neroko let out.

"I will take you to my bed. It's too cold tonight. I don't want you to be sick the next day, Neroko." With that the elder picked Neroko up, loving the sensation at Neroko buried his small head to the elder chest, letting out soft mewing of satisfaction.

Once the elder arrived at his room, Neroko already fell asleep in Dante's large warm hand. Dante smiled softly at such cute picture present in front of him and slowly lay down the large king size bed, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping fur ball in his chest. He pulled the cover up and gently tucked the neko in the sheet, gave the sleepy fur ball a final stroke before whispered good night to him. Tonight would be a good night.

Unknown to Dante, Neroko was actually Nero, who got attacked from the demon he hunted down back in Fortuna. The demon had poisoned Nero and the teen was trapped in a neko form. Nero had been using his demonic, now plus the cat instinct, to find and come to the one he can trust the most in this situation; Dante Sparda. Nero had sneaked up the ferry from Fortuna and then come to Capulet City and before he found Dante, the elder had found him first.

Dante took him home, gave him a nice warm shower and get rid of all the dirt on his fur, revealed a white neko with mini version of Nero Devil Bringer. The elder was amused at that so he named the neko Neroko. Dante became attached to the cute neko, keep buying things to play with him, gave him best cat food to eat and pet him every chance he has.

Neroko also became very attached to the elder, follow the elder around the shop, lay on the elder chest whenever he has the opportunity to do so, giving Dante small licks to his fingers indicated he wanted the elder to pet him and scratch behind his ears. Neroko loved all the moment he has spent with the elder.

Tonight was a little bit different thought. Normally Neroko sleep in the cat bed Dante had bought for him, but when he awake in the middle of the night, his blue eyes met with a very nicely muscular chest…

Nyan….?

Mentally blushing, Neroko knew where was he at: he was inside Dante's room, on Dante's bed and wrapped up in Dante's chest. The elder breath fanning close to his ears and Nero gently used his front paws to scratch it, get rid of the itchy sensation on the side of his ears. Neroko looked up at the elder and slowly crawled out of the elder's arms, nuzzled his wet nose to the elder lips.

Once he was sure the elder was deep in sleep, he gently plucked his tough inside the elder mouth, skilfully part Dante's lips and lick Dante's tough, tasting and collecting Dante's saliva.

Neroko slowly pulled back and swallowed the amount of saliva of the stronger haft demon. He then jumped out of the bed and retreated into the bathroom. In there, his transformation began.

Nero looked at the mirror in front of him. He was back to his original human shape and naked, with a little bit of details added. He had grown a pair of white ears from the side of his head and a white, long tail from the end of his spine. He spined and took in his feature.

Both of the newly added details were actually not bad. They suit him perfectly. It made his already attractive features became more attractive and he was sure that when the elder found out him like this, the elder would have lost a lot of blood due to blood nose. Nero chuckled at that thought.

Nero turned on his bare feet and back into Dante's room, the elder still sleeping peacefully on his bed. Nero eyed the digital clock at the bed side table. It stated 12:30 in the morning, so that mean he had around 3 hours to stay in human shape. After all, saliva could only help him stay in the human form for a short period. To be able to stay in human form for much longer, he needed something _else…_

The way Dante sleep made Nero's blood rushed south. Dante always has a habit of sleep nude , and the fact that Nero was having a huge crush on the elder didn't help him at the thought of jumping the elder and made him fuck Nero on the bed hard. Nero didn't mind being claimed by the elder; in fact he liked that idea. The idea of belonged to the elder made Nero let out a soft, low purr in his throat.

Nero crawled back to the bed and climbed on top of the Dante, gently sat on the elder soft cock. He rubbed his ass down to the large soft cock, his hands meanwhile rubbed the elder chest and his lips lay soft kisses on the elder face. He skilfully used his tough to part the elder mouth and used his tough to massage the elder tough. He let out a soft moan under his breath, tasting the elder unique taste. He let out a satisfied groan as he pulled away and ran his hands up to the elder neck, gently wrapped them around the larger male, inhaling the spicy scent the elder emitted as he snuggle into the elder strong chest.

A loud chuckle escaped the elder's throat. Nero froze right on the spot.

Unknown to Nero, Dante had been awake the whole time…

Dante immediately flipped Nero on the soft mattress, earned a surprised gasp from the cute human-neko. Dante flashed Nero his famous grind and slowly eying the human-neko, taking in his feature.

Nero cheeks flushed in red, the colour could put the elder's coat to shame, his big sapphire eyes opened wide at the realisation hit him: Dante was awake, the whole time! His white ears tilled back in shame as his tail curled up to his side, an expression when he was ashamed of something Dante had picked up on the cute neko. Nero was breathing heavily, the elder was not too sure either it's from the way Dante had flipped the younger or the way Nero had been pretty much ravished the elder in his 'sleep'. Well, Dante would like to find out about it.

"So…. Nero, or shall I call you Neroko ~ what are you doing to me when I'm sleeping, kid?"

"…I…I didn't do anything."

"Lying is bad, kid. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Wh…what punishment?" Dante chuckled at the way Nero was trying his best to avoid Dante questions. The was Nero looked now is fucking hot: his ears and tail suit him perfectly, the way they twist and perk made the older man want to nuzzle into the soft flesh and bite it, or run his hands on them to feel the soft fur beneath his fingertips. An evil plan formed in his head at the sight of Nero trapped underneath his muscular body, but first he need to know what happened to his dear Neroko.

"Kid, what happened to you? Why all the sudden you have cat ears and tail and also, I'm pretty sure in the morning you are a neko, not a human."

"…Promise me you won't laugh at me when you heard my story, old man."

"Ok, I'm promise."

"Back in Fortuna, I was given a task to hunt down the cat demon which had kidnapped small children then turn them into demon cat. When I saw it and tried to kill it, that cat clawed me on my chest and I became unconscious. Much later I awoke in a cat body. I didn't know what to do at that time, but after I got used to the new body, I thought of you, so I sneaked on to the ferry and came to Capulet City. What I was amazed was you found me first and took me home before I get lost in such a big city trying my best to find you." The younger teen looked away in shame, knowing that his story was fucking lame. It had showed how weak he was compared to such to stronger haft demon Dante.

"You know, when I first saw you in your neko form kid, I immediately thought of you. My demon side instinct picked up on your scent. I guess that's what calls demon attraction."

"Your demon side knew the neko is me?"

"Yes, even I know kid, but I guess it was a good idea to let you get used to the neko form so you can openly show your attachment to me, kid."

"…You knew the whole time, Dante..?"

"Yes, but I like to see you so close to me Nero. No kidding, I really love it."

He watched as Nero nuzzled into his callous hand. Nero eyes closed as the elder gently caress his soft cheeks, feeling the soft skin and listen closely to the handsome Nero who let out soft, long purr at the way the elder was treating him.

"So what with the saliva stealing, Nero?

"The cat demon had said that if I want to stay in human form, I have to swallow a stronger demon of my kind saliva. The only other haft demon I know of is you so…"

"Oh, is that so? You should know that if you want something, you always have to pay the price for it kid."

"…What price do I have to pay, old man?"

"The price? Are you that willing to pay, kid?"

"As long as I can stay in human form, I will pay, old man."

"Let me guess, the cat demon had said something more to you about when you want to be back to human form. I take it that you have a crush on me, kid?"

"…What? What the fuck are you saying, old man?"

"Let me tell you something: cat demon claws have poison that can turn human into their own kind, but if they clawed a haft demon, the only way that haft demon can be back into human form is he/she has to swallow the saliva from the one they like or love." Nero blushed madly at that and turned his head to the side, trying his best to hide his face in the pillow next to him.

_Bingo! I got you kid ~~~_

"So I was right…Right, Nero?

"…I hate you, old man."

"Ki..Nero, look at me."

"…No, Dante please, just… let go of me."

"Nero, please look at me, please Nero I beg you.."

Dante tilled Nero's head toward to face him. Nero was crying in the pillow, red cheeks stained with tears tracks and Dante hearts broke down at the sight of the younger teen. He gently kissed the tears away and stroke Nero's soft cheeks as he pressed his forehead to Nero's one. The teen continued to sob and closed his eyes tight as he pressed his own forehead against Dante, searching desperately for any kind of physical contact.

"Don't cry, you are too beautiful to cry, Nero." The elder softly comforted the teen, whom already slide down the bed and buried his face to the elder chest, unable to face the elder. Dante immediately wrapped his arms around Nero and hold him close to his chest, trying to calm the crying teen in his arms.

"…Dante…" Nero sobbed and let out a choke cry. He snuggled his face deeper into Dante's chest, his eyes closed tight as his arms wrapped around the stronger haft demon, trying to fight back his own pathetic sobbing.

"I love you, kid." Dante kissed Nero forehead in a comfort manner, running his callous hands up and down the teen spine and drawn out soft sobs from the younger haft demon.

"…You what…?" Nero eyes opened wide at what the elder just said.

"I said I love you, kid." Dante pulled the younger teen out from his chest. Nero expression was somewhat of a 'I don't believe you' and slowly, the teen groaned in annoyance and tried to pull away from the elder, who held his smaller frame tightly against his own.

"Asshole, you are only playing with my feeling, let me go old man!"

"No, please listen Nero. I love you. I really love you, Nero."

"How do I know when the fuck you are serious and when you are not? You always play with people feelings, never give them the actual answer. Let me go and turn back into that pathetic cat and get out of this place!"

"….Are you really think of me that way?"

"Then what do you have in order to tell me all about your nights going out and drink?"

"You seriously think that I'm fucking some prostitutes?"

"Yes."

"I don't fuck those, kid, but I would like to made love to someone who is currently underneath me and have such adorable cat ears and tails that I will definitely nuzzle it to my face, kid."

"…What's the different between fucking and making love? It's still sex…"

"No, fucking is only for body pleasure, while making love is to satisfy your lover and make him feels good." The elder leaned down and caught one of the twitching ears in between his lips. He used his tough tip to give the soft ear licks like kitten would while drinking milk, made Nero purred loudly and shifted to make room for the elder. He tiled his ears away playfully and watched as Dante used one of his hands to grab the moving ears and gently rubbed it with his fingers. Loud moans escaped Nero's pink lips as the teen again nuzzle his face to the elder chest, hiding his angelic face.

"Does this feel good, Nero?" Dante whispered softly in Nero's ears, his hand didn't stop moving and continue to rub the soft, white fluffy ear as Nero let out a moan in respond, his long, lean legs inter twins with the elder's as his hand tighten on the bed sheet.

"Yes…Dante…" The younger pulled his face away from the elder chest and gently ran his own hands up and down the older male hard chest. The elder responded by letting out low groan at the back of his throat and then enter-twins his own long, muscular legs with Nero's thin ones. Nero pulled himself up and placed his lips on the elder neck, gently kissing the soft skin and ran his cat-like tough on the sensitive flesh.

'Damn, kid…" The elder groaned at the new feeling. The teen tough now like a cat tough, rough as sand paper but also at the same time leaving tingling sensation on the elder's skin where Nero had licked it repeatly like a cat drinking milk.

"You are testing my limit, kid.." The elder grown lowly in his throat, his devil side was yelling at him to claim the gorgeous teen, to make him his. Nero in turn let out a soft and high purr; obviously knowing what was going on inside the elder mind.

"Claim me; make me yours, Dante…" The younger purred loudly as the elder buried his head to the teen's neck. He let his own fangs slide out and gently gazed them on the teen soft skin, looking for a perfect place to place his mate mark to show the whole world the teen is his…

"..Nero, are you sure about this? Cause once I marked you, I can't reverse it back, you will be stuck with me forever, kid…" Dante was having a hard time at fighting his own devil side, who was eager to sink his teeth to the sexy teen. Dante gave him a mental middle finger, which made his own devil side angry and threaten to trigger to mark the sexy teen laying under him.

"Yes, Dante, mark me, make me yours. I have been waited a while now…" The younger breathed and beared his throat out to let the elder ran his fangs along the delicate skin. Dante found a perfect spot on Nero's neck and sink his teeth in, piercing through the fragile skin and tasting the sweet blood from the wound, drinking in the sweet scream Nero let out, informing to all the demons in the city he's being claimed.

Dante gently ran his tough over the bite, which solidified into a rose mark on the teen neck, showing the whole world Nero now belonged to him. Nero let out a soft sigh as he ran his fingers on the mate mark; his smaller frame shivered at the pleasurable sensation ran over his body when his fingers touch the mate mark. The elder growled lowly in his throat in a satisfied manner: he had claimed the teen, now it's time to claim the teen ass! The elder hunter leaned down place the passion kiss on the teen lips, using the exact way Nero had done to him to part those soft lips, asking no doubt sinfully, for a taste. Nero parted his lips and let Dante in, his tough invited the elder to play with in this erotic dance…

Saliva swapping, soft grunts and moans can be heard, hands running greedily on each other bare skin, claiming and thoroughly tasting each other. Their body inter-twin with each other, didn't want to part, never wanted to part. They only pulled away after their lungs screamed for oxygen, a string of saliva connected both of their abused lips together.

"You taste so good, Nero." The elder purred, showering soft kisses and love bites on his mate.

"You too, Dante." The younger smiled and pressed his hard-on erection to the elder, indicating he wanted the elder as much as the elder wanted him.

"Suck, Nero." Dante placed 3 fingers on Nero bottom lips. Nero immediately parted his lips and dart his tough out, licking and coating Dante's fingers with saliva. Dante took in the prefect image laying out for him to see as Nero skilfully sucked the fingers, ran his sand paper-like tough over the digits, coating them evenly with his saliva.

Meanwhile Dante placed small kisses and love bite on the teen beautifully sculpted chest, drawing out muffled moans from the writhing neko underneath his muscular body. The teen was whimpering in need as he arched his back and buck into the elder touch, wanting Dante to stop teasing and just get on with the main course.

"Shall we move on? My cute … Neroko?" Dante breathed into Nero neko ears, watching in amusement as the ears twitched back and front, his tail curled around Dante thigh, soft fur brushing the sensitive skin on the elder inner thigh and Dante nearly let a moan escaped his lips as Nero brushed his tail over the elder rock hard cock. The sensation was something new and Dante liked it. He bit on Nero's right ears at the ear tip and chuckled as Nero let out a low moan from the back of his throat.

Dante pulled his fingers out of Nero hot mouth and trailed those fingers down the kid's hard nipples, firm abs before gently playing with the outer muscle of Nero tight entrance. Nero let out a high pitch groan as Dante inserted one finger into his tight ass, closing his eyes tight to get used to this sensation. Dante laid soft kisses down the teen chest, helping the teen to calm down and accept the finger moving inside of him.

After a while, Dante slowly inserted another finger, pushing, pulling and scissoring Nero tight entrance. Nero back arch slowly off the bed as he get used to such feeling and responding to Dante action. Soft moans spilled out of Nero lips as his hands wrapped around Dante's neck, pulling Dante closer to him as the elder fingers working at his entrance, preparing the neko what to come next. In a particular deep thrust, Nero screamed loudly to Dante shoulder junction and scratch his claws on the elder's back, his eyes shut tightly at the pleasure feeling racking through his body.

Dante ran his free hands over the teen lips, brushing his fingertips over the sensitive pink lips as Nero let out harsh panting, bucking his hips up to let those delicate fingers slide more easily into his body. Dante kissed the teen forehead lovingly, whispering comforting words in Nero sensitive, soft ears as moans and grunts filled the elder's room.

Dante inserted the third finger after a while, searching for the sweet spot inside the cute teen body. The reaction he got as his fingers brushed over the sensitive nerve was beyond satisfying his demon side.

"I think you are ready, Nero~" The elder purposely purred at the teen name, enjoying the way Nero squirming underneath his body. He pulled out his fingers than lifted both of Nero's long legs over his shoulder, pressing his large erection against the tight entrance. Nero let out a low whimper in need as Dante rubbed his large cock on the outer ring of muscle, teasing the poor neko.

"D-Dante…Stop teasing me." Nero winced and raise his ass up, trying to impale himself on the larger male cock.

"Beg me, Nero." Dante whispered seductively, giving the teen twitching ears a play full bite, leaving a nice teeth imprint on the soft white fur ear as Nero wrapped his arms loosely around the elder neck, claw tips ran greedily on Dante's back.

"Please, Dante~" The human-neko begged as he leaned up to press his pink soft lips to Dante's, signalling the elder that he was submitted to the elder. Dante let out a loud snarl as he rammed balls-deep inside his mate, forcing his hard cock through the tight right of muscle, forced out a loud scream of pain from the younger beneath him.

Nero turned to the side to buried his face into the pillow, letting out pathetic sobs as Dante leaned down and kissed the mate mark, sending pleasure to the younger teen spine, his hand ran delicately down on Nero side, rubbing it to help calm the shivering in pain teen to get used to the feeling of first time have something this big inside of him.

"You are so ..fucking..tight.." Dante breathed into Nero's sensitive cat ears, gently licking the soft fur as Nero let out a small moan. His ears were always his sensitive spot, even before he turned into a neko. Now with the way Dante was treating him like this, he couldn't help but mewing and arched into the more experienced elder touch. He opened his sapphire blue eyes to give a good look at his dominance mate, who was currently running his callous hands up and down his smaller frame in a comfort manner.

"Move, please." Nero bucked his hips up, signalling the elder to move. Dante pulled out slowly at first, only left the head of his hard cock kissing the teen tight entrance, then ram back inside fast, sending his younger mate skiing to the bed head-frame as soft grunts spilled from those delicate pink lips. The elder continue at the same speed as his eyes taking in his gorgeous mate expression and body language.

Nero eyes shut tight as he digged his claws down to Dante board shoulder, drawing out short groans from the elder as he fasten the thrust, his cock sliding against the muscle wall inside the teen tight asshole, create such delicious friction that drew them closer to the edge.

Suddenly Nero let out a loud scream of Dante's name as the elder cock hit bull-eye onto Nero prostate, sending waves of pleasure through the teen body. Nero ears tilled back as his eyes shut tightly, claws dig down the elder back, his tail curled tightly around the elder's left thigh as he raised his hip higher, make it easier to let Dante rammed into him in inhuman speed.

Dante eyed Nero snow white tail which had wrapped itself around the elder's left thigh. He grabbed it and gave it a gentle squeeze, enjoying Nero reaction to have his sensitive ears being treated so deliciously. Nero was panting harshly, his eyes opened haft-lidded as his ears twitching back and forth, his body was drowning in such pleasure that only Dante can give him. He openly moaned Dante's name like a prayer, his body arched into Dante's touch.

"Dante! Dante! Dante!" Nero let out a long chain of high pitch moans, pre-cum leaking down his own hard erection. He let out another moan as Dante grabbed his erection and pump it in time with his thrust.

"Da..Dante…I'm…"

"Cum, Nero."

"Dante…"

'Cum, together, Nero."

With that, Nero screamed out Dante name to the world to hear, to make the world knew he was being claimed by the son of the Dark Knight. His seed shot to their chest, coating their muscle in his thick, white cum. Dante followed after, claiming the teen tight ass as his and painted the muscle wall with his seed deep inside his partner, drawing out long and low moans from the sexy teen who was drowning in pleasure.

Dante leaned down to give Nero a passion kiss on the lips. He laid back down on the bed but didn't pull out, which Nero crooked and eye-brown at it.

"You are still inside me, Dante." Nero said with a blush decorating his angelic face. The way Dante's cock brushing his inner wall didn't help him to relax after the passionate made love. It made him wanted more than just one round of mind-blowing sex.

"You are so warm; let me stay inside for a little bit more." Dante wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and snuggled to Nero neck, lips gazing on the mate mark he had left on the teen which send small sparks of pleasure down the teen spine.

"You know, I won't mind if you stay inside me like this till morning, old man." Nero laughed as he hug the older male close, his eyes close as tiredness wash over him, demand him to sleep.

"I love you, Nero. You are mine!" As soon as Dante finishes his sentence, he bit down on the mate mark, drawing loud moan of pleasure from the younger form in his arms.

"I love you too, Dante." Nero whispered and drift off to sleep, nuzzled the older male neck. Dante slowly pulled the younger male down to his chest and watch Nero ears and tails slowly disappear. He wished that those cute decoration would stay on the teen, but since the teen had wanted to be back to human, he had no choice but to let them go, watching as Nero slowly transform back into a human, with human ears and no tail.

"Welcome back, Nero. I love you." Dante gave Nero a final kiss on his lips, smiled lightly as Nero's lips form and small smile. Dante slowly let himself being pulled into slumber, hugging the younger male in his arms as sleep finally claimed him.

So sorry for such no update

I'm really sorry for being an ass with no update I have been really busy with flying over to Australia, Adelaide to reunited with my husband and we are moving to Perth soon, the 17/10 to be exact.

With all of the sudden flight, I have no time for fanfiction at all. I'm really sorry

So to make up for my absent, here is the fanfic for you all to enjoy ~~ For some reason I really like Nero with neko ears and tail :3

Review please because they make me happy 3


End file.
